Broken Promise
by WP
Summary: ok well this is mainly Piper's reaction to something...losing Prue. i no u've heard it all before but just read u mite like it. CHAPTER 2 UP! sorry it took so long. please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: this fic belongs to me and if you want it please contact me and let me no:-)  
  
a/n: this is just something I had to write.  
  
Broken Promise  
  
You promised. You promised me you'd never leave me. You said you'd be around forever. You promised. You swore to always be here to protect me. You promised to always stay close and never leave me. You broke that promise. You have left me to face the world alone. I still have Leo and Phoebe but their not you. They can't comfort me like you nor can they protect me like you. I love them so much but Prue I think I love you more. I don't mean to sound so nasty but it's true. I can't cope without you here Prue, it feels like someone has ripped out half of my heart. That half of my heart is you. I can't move I can't feel I can't speak! All I can do is think about you. When I open my mouth, nothing comes out, all I can do is cry. Cry for what we'll miss. Cry for feeling guilty. Cry for Phoebe. Cry for me. Cry for you. Cry for what we've had. Cry for what I should have done! You have protected me all throughout my life, with powers and without them! And this one time you needed protecting most I failed! I couldn't even do that!  
  
Prue, I can't even be near Leo right now. I know I shouldn't blame him but I do for some of it. Why did he have to heal me?! I would give my life for him to use his powers on you! When I came round and I saw you there, I lost my soul. It's my last image of you Prue and I hate it. I didn't get to say goodbye or I love you or just hug you one last time! 'They' took you away from me Prue. Just like he has done every time before, Mom, Grams, Andy, Dad (he may as well have. He has disappeared again and now I don't ever want to find him.) And now you. I always believed that we'd be together until we were old then we'd die together cause 'They' wouldn't be so cruel as too ever separate us.  
  
Phoebe is coping. I think. She seems to have accepted it but I can't, I won't. She has Cole back now and that's helping her cope but Prue this guilt its overwhelming, its tearing me apart inside! I love you so much. You have always been my hero, my inspiration, my.....my protector. I have looked up to you my entire life. I wouldn't have survived high school without you there to watch out for me. I no you went behind my back and warned some people so they'd leave me alone and it worked although you couldn't keep them all from hurting me but you tried. When we became witches, you protected me all over again. I would have been killed by some demons years ago if it wasn't for you. Now one has taken you away from me, and all along you were trying to protect 'the greater good.' I no longer want to be a witch or use my powers, I don't care if it is for good. They remind me of you and what took you and I'm scared Prue. Scared that without you here we're all dead anyway. Every time I raise my hands I risk losing someone else, Phoebe or Leo that is. I have two people left in this whole world! TWO! Three I could handle three I was happy with but I can't take it Prue all our life it's been the three of us. The three Halliwell sisters, People thought we were weird for being so close but I never cared as long as you were both by my side. I always knew I had more than they ever would in you both, but now that safe keep is gone forever.  
  
Leo orbed into the manor. He went straight to the living room to find Phoebe. "Phoebe can we talk?" He asked gently. Phoebe looked up, "yeah sure Leo. What's up?" Leo sat and tried to decide on his words. He had to be careful not to hurt her. "Phoebe......I'm worried about Piper. The elders could feel her pain it's so intense. I can feel it to and I have to help her, we have to help her get or this or learn to except it." Phoebe put her hand to her mouth she knew why Piper was feeling like this she felt it to but she had accepted it. "I understand Leo, I....I never knew she was this bad I knew she was having a hard time dealing but......but I never expected this." Leo sympathised so much with Phoebe he hated to ask for her help now but he needed to. "I no Pheebs. I think we should go see her now she has to let out somehow or else.....or else she is going to destroy herself." Leo said tears in his eyes. Phoebe stood up determination clear. "lets go get our Piper back." She said taking his hand and taking him upstairs. She gently knocked on Piper's door. "Honey can. I come in?"  
  
Piper put down her pen quickly and put some documents over her letter. "I'm tired could you just leave me alone please." Piper said with no feeling in her voice. Phoebe gave Leo a worried glance. "Piper...." Phoebe started but then realized there was no point. She opened Piper's door and walked in. Piper looked up annoyed. "I said I wanted to be alone!" Leo approached Piper, he put his hand out to touch her shoulder but she brushed his hand off and moved away. Leo looked hurt. "Please I don't want anyone here. I just need to be alone!" Piper said becoming increasingly angry. It was Phoebe turn now. Piper, if we leave you alone any more you are only going to end up hurting more. You need to deal with this or else I'm going to lose you too!" Phoebe said despritley. Piper turned tears streaming down her face. " Couldn't hurt anymore so why care? Can't you just leave me here?! I don't want to talk to anyone, all I want is Prue back here!! Back here to protect me!" Leo now tears in his eyes went towards Piper, his heart breaking seeing her like this. Piper backed away, "don't come near me just leave me alone!! If it wasn't for you, she would still be here!!" Piper screamed. Leo's face dropped "what...what do you mean?" Piper turned to look Leo in the eye, "because....if you had healed her before me she would still be here!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!" Piper broke down then. She fell to her knee's sobbing. "It should have been me" Leo looked at Phoebe he was for once in his life speechless. Phoebe went to her sister and took her in her arms. "Piper, it is not Leo's fault. Prue was already gone. Leo done what he thought was right! And Prue....she would have rather died than you. You know that she was our protector." Phoebe said trying to calm her sobbing sister. Piper could know that Phoebe was right Prue would never have one of them die before her. "I....I love her. I-I-I can't b-be without her!!" Piper cried gripping Phoebe tighter by the second. Phoebe began to cry with Piper. "I know but you can she'll never leave us really. She'll be around like Grams and Mom , accept more. Piper I love you and I need you to still be here please don't do this to yourself, let her move on." Phoebe begged. "I can't..." Piper said quietly. "You can honey, it doesn't mean forgetting her it just means accepting what's happened and dealing. We can get through this but only together." Leo now stepped in his heart aching. He wrapped his arms around both Piper and Phoebe. "I'm so sorry. I'd do anything. I could to bring her back. I love you both and I am always here for you." He said tears beginning to fall. The three remained like that most of the night. Piper letting the past few days out, Phoebe Comforting Piper, letting her know she was not alone. Leo....well Leo was being the brother Phoebe never had and the husband Piper always did. The next day Piper had been better she was still hurting still sad and still angry but she was beginning to come to terms with things. She had decided to finish off her letter to Prue.  
  
Prue, I know you'll always be watching us and helping us it'll never be the same but I know you'll be there. I hope one day we'll be able to see you but I know 'they' wont let that happen soon. Prue......I love you with all my heart.  
  
Always and Forever  
  
Piper  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue looked down on Piper. She was so relieved Piper was coping now. Prue was very sad right now because she wasn't with her sisters she loved them and needed them like they needed her. She had fought since it happened to get back down there but their seemed known way. She loved being with her Mom, Grams and even Andy again but she wanted her sisters.  
  
"I love u too, Piper....I'll see you again I promise this time it wont be broken." 


	2. Broken Promise or was it?

Disclaimer: This fic. belongs to me and if you want it please contact me and let me no:-)  
A/N: for this pretend Paige doesn't exist, meant in nicest possible way.   
  
Broken Promises or was it?  
  
It had been about a month since Prue's death, and so far no demon's or warlocks. Piper  
was moving on with her life although not having Prue about was still hard for her.  
Phoebe was fine. She worked most night's at P3 now. Leo was well...Leo still the  
caring, loving husband and brother. Prue was still in heaven still fighting the elders  
every step of the way. Penny and Patty were increasingly worried at her ability to cope  
without her sisters.   
  
Piper couldn't get to sleep. She decided to go down and make some tea for herself. She  
got to the bottom of the stairs and heard something. She didn't know what to do, her  
instinct to freeze was left behind. She crept down stairs not sure if she was ready for  
what was to come. That's when something kicked Piper sending her back into the wall,  
then the light's clicked on. "Oh god, Piper are you ok!?" Phoebe asked as she rushed  
towards her sister. Piper was shocked when she saw Phoebe but relieved it wasn't a  
supernatural force. "Uh huh" Piper grunted as she struggled to get up. Phoebe took her  
arm and lead her to the sofa, "I am so sorry I thought you were a...." phoebe didn't  
finish as she looked to the floor. Piper put her arm around Phoebe. "Its ok. I thought u  
were one too, I guess we're just waiting for one now its been to long." Phoebe agreed  
nodding her head. "You ok sweetie?" Piper smiled to her baby sister, "yeah sure, you  
just winded me" Phoebe felt guilty, "I'll go make us some tea." Phoebe said as she got  
up. "Ok thank you." Phoebe left to get the tea while Piper thought about  
something....Prue. That's the reason she couldn't sleep and probably the reason Phoebe  
couldn't. They needed her back for so many reasons, they were dead without her  
sooner or later. Piper was so deep in thought she didn't hear the demon blink in behind  
her. He was told by the source to finish this quickly, and that it'd be easy with the  
eldest dead. He slowly moved on Piper Dagger in hand. Phoebe was in the kitchen  
finishing the tea when she heard Piper scream. Really scream. She ran through to the  
living room to see the demon remove the dagger from Piper's stomach. Phoebe couldn't  
move at first. She just watched horrified. She met Piper's eyes and snapped back to  
reality. She quickly ran towards the demon levitating and kicking the knife out of his  
hands. She then grabbed the dagger and shoving it in his heart before he could do a  
thing. She watched as he screamed in Pain then disappeared in flames. Phoebe turned  
to Piper tears instantly welling in her eyes. "Please.....Phoebe?" Piper asked quietly, she  
starred in disbelief at her own blood. Phoebe ran forward taking Piper in her arm's.  
"Your ok. LEO! LEO!" Phoebe tried desperately to call Leo. He had been on an  
assignment for the last few days. Piper was now crying sure she was going to die this  
time. "Phoebe...I-I love you" Phoebe began to cry harder. "LEO!! GET A WHITELIGHTER  
HERE NOW!!!" Phoebe screamed to the elder's she knew they could hear her. She was  
gonna lose Piper soon and she knew it. Leo orbed in quickly running to Piper laying his  
hands over her. Phoebe watched on waiting for some sign it was working. Leo sighed  
with relief "its ok its working." he said softly to Phoebe. Piper slowly opened her eyes,  
looking at Phoebe. She was still crying. Piper sat up and hugged Phoebe. She held her  
eyes closed, "don't do that to me again" she said seriously. "I wont I promise" Piper  
said still hugging Phoebe. Leo watched them. If they were to lose each other that would  
be it. And he almost lost Piper, he wouldn't have lived on either. Its almost like the  
three of them had become one. Piper and Phoebe finally broke apart. Piper went to Leo  
and kissed him. He felt bad for not being here for them. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I  
wasn't here the one time you needed me." He said not looking either of them in the  
eye. "Its not your fault Leo, you have other people to look after. And you still came in  
time." Leo shook his head. "Yeah this time but that was close too close! You are both  
my family. My only family! And the elder's are not letting me be with you enough! I  
shouldn't have other charges you are both enough and full time for any whitelighter!"  
Leo stressed. "I no but it's the way our life's are and I guess we just have to cope."  
with that the three had a group hug.  
  
Prue had watched the whole scene before. She had almost lost it when Leo had took so  
long to show up. Patty had tried to calm Prue but she couldn't only her sister's could.  
Prue completely enraged went to the room where the elder's were. She burst in and  
drew them all killer looks. "Send me back to them now!" she ordered. One of the elder's  
spoke. "You are dead you cannot go back." Prue walked forward more. "You can heal  
me! They are going to die without me there. I will not let you take my sister's life's! I  
will kill you all before you hurt them! They need protecting. Leo isn't enough! Give me  
my power's and my body back and put me back where I belong!" Prue said near tears.  
The elder's could feel her compassion and knew that she was right but still argued. "We  
cannot do that." Prue shook her head. "Not for the power 3, the charmed ones! They  
are know longer because you took me! How stupid are you!? Huh!! By sending me back  
you are insuring your own safety and the safety of innocents! SEND ME BACK!"   
Andy was outside listening he couldn't take anymore he burst in on the group. "Can't  
you see your hurting her and her sister's!! Your going to lose to evil without them all  
down there!!!" Andy shouted as he went to Prue. She looked at him. "Thank you" she  
said quietly. The elders were silent as they thought and spoke telepathically. Eventually  
one spoke up. "We have one offer you take it or you stay here and there is no going  
back on your decision." Prue speeded him on, they were so slow and cryptic it got to  
her. "We will send you back down. We realise Leo is having trouble keeping protecting  
you so Andy can become your full time whitelighter and be trained by Leo." Prue  
thought about this so did Andy. Were they willing to give up 'paradise'. Prue was but  
she didn't want to put Andy in danger or where he didn't want to be. "We accept your  
offer" Andy said speaking for them both. Prue looked him in the eye. "Andy I don't  
know if I can let you do this." Andy just shook his head. "You can't stop me. If I do this  
you get your sister's back, and most of all we get to be together anyway" he said  
smiling. Prue was crying with happiness. "Thank you Andy" she said as she kissed him  
then turned back to the elders. "Thank you. Can I say goodbye to mom and grams  
first?" The elders didn't reply as Penny and Patty walked in. They went to Prue and  
Andy and hugged them. "Be careful, we love you." Patty said to her daughter and Andy,  
who had more or less became a son to her. Penny also had to say something. "Tell your  
sister's we're thinking of them. Try not to come back here again." she said with a small  
smile. Prue was in tears, "I won't grams. I love u too." she gave them one final hug  
then the elders done there magick.   
  
Leo, Piper and Phoebe had long since fell asleep on the sofa. Prue and Andy were orbed  
in by the elders. Prue had fresh tears now that she saw her sisters. She gently let go of  
Andy's hand and walked towards them. She sat next to Piper. "Wake up sweety" she  
said loud enough. Piper opened her eyes, her heart almost stopped. She just starred at  
her sister think she was dreaming. She reached out and touched Prue's arm, she  
realised this was real. She quickly pulled Prue into an enormous hug, she was sobbing.  
Prue just held Piper tight. "I'm back" by this time Phoebe and Leo were starting to wake  
up. Leo was plain shocked he just sat there completely dumbstruck. Phoebe tho didn't  
wait about, she jumped in on the hug. All three sisters were crying now, Leo had even  
joined in. They were all so relieved to have her back. "Prue..how?" Phoebe asked  
wanting to know, while Piper was just too happy to have Prue back. Prue broke there  
hug apart sitting between her sisters still with her arm's around them. "I  
uhh...convinced the elders to let me back. And say hi to our newest whitelighter." Prue  
said signalling to Andy. Andy smiled shyly. He didn't want to ruin there moment. He  
walked closer to them. Both Piper and Phoebe jumped up and almost knocking Andy to  
the ground. He laughed, "hey I missed you guys too!" he said as he hugged them back.  
"We really did miss you Andy." Piper said sincerely. "Yeah we all did." Phoebe agreed.  
They broke apart and Leo stood up and congratulated Andy, they didn't really know one  
another well but they would now that Leo was Andy's mentor. By his guess they'd be  
brother-in-law's pretty soon. Prue, Piper and Phoebe sat down together. "What did you  
do to get them to let you back down here?" Piper asked knowing Prue must have done  
something big to change their minds! Prue looked sadly at Piper. "I wasn't going to let  
them take you. I saw everything that happened. You were going to end up dead, I  
couldn't let that happen so Andy and I forced the elders to let us back down here."  
Piper interrupted, "did you see everything that happened here?" Prue nodded the  
memory making her eyes water again but she blinked her tears back. "Yeah I did."  
Piper continued to look at her hands feeling ashamed. "Piper....you need to know that  
I'm sorry. Also that I will truly never leave you again. The elder's have been told what I  
will do if they ever separate us again. That's why Andy is now our whitelighter along  
with Leo." Phoebe was still crying somewhat the full effect of everything hitting her.  
Prue pulled Phoebe in closer to her. Leo then looked up towards the ceiling, listening to  
what the elder's had to say. He let out a fake laugh. "Prue, thank you. The elder's just  
told me some news." Everybody waited to hear it, even Piper was now looking at him.  
"I'm now your full time whitelighter they have given my charges to someone else."  
Piper spoke up. "Leo do you want to give them up?" Leo was mixed on this. "No but it's  
the only way to make sure that my wife and my family are safe. Plus 'they' want me to  
train Andy so I want have time for my other charges and there are plenty of  
whitelighters out their to take over for me." Leo was amazed, Prue must have really  
scared them was all he could think. Piper couldn't help but smile they were now safer  
and Leo would be with her. No more 3 week business trips. Leo let out his big goofy  
smile then went over and gently kissed Piper. Prue was looking at Andy who seemed  
quite calm about all of this. She mouthed 'I love you' over to him. He returned it.  
Phoebe was just glad to have both her sister's and her 2 brother's.   
Leo stepped back beside Andy. "Let's say we go get a drink and talk about some  
things?" Leo hinting thinking they should leave the charmed ones alone together for a  
while. Andy nodded. "Yeah good idea. Oh and do u think I could visit someone?" Leo  
thought it over then realised. "If its Darryl then ofcourse" Andy was a bit shocked. "You  
know him then?" Leo laughed remembering some times. "Yeah i do" Andy smiled "cool,  
let's go then boss" Leo and Andy laughed as they kissed their wtches goodbye then left.  
(Using the door as Andy would need some time to master orbing) Prue, Piper and  
Phoebe sat on the sofa just relieved that they were together. "I love u both so much"  
Prue said tears in her eyes again. "We Love u too Prue." Phoebe returned. Piper truly  
smiled for the first time in days.   
  
So, Prue and Andy soon got married and ofcourse the elders didn't dare object. Piper  
and Leo were seriously considering kids now but decided to try and wipe out a few  
more demons first. Phoebe and Cole were still pretty serious but the bounty hunters  
were a real bitch. Darryl was more than happy to see Andy, they hung out a lot now.  
Darryl would always have cases for them anyway so they couldn't really get away from  
each other.   
They were a real Family and they would stay like that forever. Life time after life time. 


End file.
